Her Brothers Poison
by Agrofenlas
Summary: A story of an elf and her companions, attempting save her brother with the medicine that prolongs his life, until the drug itself slays him. Contains blood, violence, possible gore, strong language, alcohol, drugs and strong themes. ( Still a work in progress, bare with me. )


Her Brothers Poison

Corla sat alone on the lower bank of the Gwendal river, the low banks of slow water, cold against her feet. He tall, elven, ears kept her long, black hair back as she stared into the water. The light breeze rustled through the trees as her green eyes mellowed and she stood to see Allar, her brother, walking towards her. His short brown hair rustled with the wind, but he was pale and almost sad looking.

"Corla, you know it is my time." He said to her, trying to smile. But she cried out to him in sadness. "Brother, you've only lived five centuries, who is to keep your legend and who is to carry your bow?"

"Sister, as all elves who leave there homes to adventure my time has come. My only cure is in the Fire lands and I do not have the strength to travel." Allar said to her calmly. But Corla's sadness did not fade, for in her young age she could not see his time was near.

"Then I shall find your cure, I will venture into the mountain and take from Darrin the root that will heal you." She said lowly to him, walking to grip his tunic. He smiled but she could feel his disappointment. "It dulls me, only to postpone my inevitable death. Besides, who shall you go with, you cannot go alone?"

Looking directly at him she wipes the tears from her eyes and speaks softly. "I shall take Clara, and make no mistake that Gilly will help my cause."

Allar kept his pronounced smile and placed his hand under her chin. "Then if you are bent on this as a dwarf is his opinion, travel to River Dale and find Gen and Yarik. I am sure they will be more than obliged to help you my sister." He said, trying to be joyful about his tone. A gentle breeze blew her hair from her face as Corla broke from his hand and left the river with light tears still in her eyes.

That evening as the sun set, Corla had donned her leather armor and set forth with bow and quiver to a small settlement outside of the elven forest of which she was born. Still part of the elven city Uren, the settlement held but six Humans and eight Halflings. The architecture was that of bent oak wood and leaved roves. It was unlike any human city and not a single brick of clay or stone had been used in building it.

Corla knew where she was headed, almost gliding down the streets with her elven grace as she stopped in front of an odd home with charms hanging above the door of bird skulls and animal claws. Hesitance came to her hand as she raised her fist to knock. But a figure cloaked in blue opened the door, only inches taller than Corla, her face was hidden.

From under the silk a lovely voice came and gave a smile as a human with blonde hair and frost blue eyes put down her hood. "Corla, I didn't expect to see you, I was just headed to see the sunset."

"We've no time for that Clara, Allar is dying and I've vowed to find the cure. I need your help." Corla answered.

Almost with a shocked look about her she froze and spoke solemnly. "What are you waiting for, gather Gilly and some supplies. I've one thing to attend to." Clara answered.

A small humanoid in dull brown clothes sat in a woven rocking chair, a pipe in his mouth as his long hair covered his eyes. His moment of relaxation was ruined when Corla came dashing around his porch, a worried look on her face.

"Gilly, Gilly, Allar is- " Corla managed before the small man raised his hand in protest. "I know, I've known for some time, your brother trusts me you know." Gilly responded. "And yes, I'll come with. But, Clara has gone to gather her books and it will take some time." He continued.

"We don't -" Corla attempted to retort before being interrupted by Gillies slow voice. "Yes, we do. Just sit, wait. We have as much time as we need. Allar and I used to adventure and knowing you are his kin I would expect you to have a bit more patients."

"Of coarse I do, but he's dyeing." Corla said in a voice, out of breath from running.

"He will not die this night, I used to adventure with him. I know he is strong." Gilly said with a smile, removing his pipe as he slicked back his hair. "Everything is about timing and his time is not yet up. We have at least one month."

With a sigh Corla sat below the low roof silently. As ten minutes passed the sun barely peeked over the horizon as it set into night, and Gilly began to count in anticipation.

"Three, two." With a snap of his fingers Clara stumbled around the corner a few books in hand, looking a mess but well prepared. Gilly laughed at the astonishment on both of their faces as he rose from his chair and stepped of his porch. "Don't want to be late catching the last cart to River Dale do we?" He said with a grin.

With Clara and Corla in toe, walked to the front gate and there sat a horse and cart. A hooded ferryman to guide them. "What is this?" Clara protested.

Gilly looked at her, then nodded to the ferryman before turning back to Clara. "Allar had me order a cart for us, it is going to be a days travel so we better get moving eh?" Without word the small party took off toward River Dale from the back of the cart.

The night was cold and the stars were gleaming like icy crystals in the sky as the full moon rose into the sky. But Gilly looked up with a sigh and then down to his small brown boots that hung off of the back of the cart. "Something wrong Gilly?" Corla asked from a sitting potion behind him.

Not looking back Gilly looked back at the moon with a sly grin. "They say the prime material plane is infinite. But with that kind of ideal, how is it that such beautiful celestial bodies co-exist with an infinite space of land. In an ideal situation it is relative to the size of the spherical body which perpetuates the cycle of night and day between the sun and moon on each hemisphere of the prime material but I don't see the relation and how it correlates on an infinite plane of existence in which each 'hemisphere' is nonexistent and instead seasons are experienced on a global scale."

Corla almost stumbled on her own words in confusion. "W-what?" She questioned with a puzzled face.

Gilly chuckled and turned back with a smile. "Your right. I shouldn't think about it to much. We… I should get some rest, I forget on an almost constant basis that elves require less 'sleep' than the rest of us. Goodnight Corla."

Still stumped at what he had said before Corla waved without a word as Gilly slumped back onto the bed of the cart.

The sun rose over the horizon as they came to River Dale. It was vastly larger than the town any of them had lived in before adventuring, filled with two story stone buildings and built on both sides of a wide river it was a sight to behold for Corla. But Gilly and Clara had known the sights of large cities. The cities streets were wide and paved in stone, filled with two story buildings on each side with oil lanterns lining each street and avenue.

Corla stood on the cart, amusement in her eyes as she stared down the streets as the cart stopped in front of Lains Tavern, bustling with people. She couldn't believe her eyes, her small village of Uren was so small in comparison to even one block of the city of River Dale. Gully laughed as he saw her amazement and taped her ankle. "Come now missy, we can't stay out here, what say we get rooms?" He said sounding just a bit impatient with her, despite his normal patients.

"Right, right." Corla said calmly climbing down from the cart as she looked to the inn. She stood in front of it, unsure as weather or not to enter. But Gilly sighed taking her hand and leading her after Clara, who by this time had put up her hood in silence. Corla looked almost timid as the Halfling led her through the door, shaking at her knees while she stammered in behind him.

The Inns tavern floor smelt sweet, of honey and ginger but it was nearly empty with few table candles burning. The air was warm, quiet and calm. For a tavern it was subtle with few signs of spilt beer and ruckus. From the ceiling hung red and yellow drapes that billowed down words, and slithered around the buildings center column. Even the counter was decorative, made of stone and polished. But one feature was like any other tavern.

A large burly man stood behind the counter with a bulbous nose and small inset eyes, he may have been dressed in red silks but he was none the less your average tavern keeper and bar man. His thick grey hair came down in coarse strands and looked well kept, even his face was washed, but he stood tall and looked to be quite strong. If he didn't have a mug in hand and an apron on he could easily be mistaken for a body guard or even a doorman.

Clara and Gully approached the counter, a smile on Gullies face, while a slight frown of uncertainty lay on Clara's. Hopping up to a bar stool the Halfling looked up at the rather large bartender and smiles. "Lain, we'll need two rooms, one for myself and another, and one for the girls."

Lain looked at him and crinkled his nose before a large smile appeared on his face. "And what loot ya be payin' with this time Gully, assuming I be chargin' ya yer groups standard rates?"

Gully looked at him and just nodded setting a bag of coins onto the counter before speaking. "You will find this sufficient Lain, and as always have all the services provided."

"I wouldn't swindle me valued customer now would I mate?" Lain replied.

Gully grinned back. "Of coarse not, you never have swindled a man in your life. There is no point in acting like a common thug."

With a light smirk and a low chuckle Lain pointed softly to a staircase across the tavern floor and handed Gully a small iron key. "Top two lofts mate."

Bringing in the few belonging they had with them the two lofts were sufficient for Clara, Corla, and the small Gully. After a small settling they went to the tavern floor and in the amber light, Gully rolled out a map, drawing a few symbols as he pointed out their path.

"This is where we are headed within the next few days." Gully said as he scanned the map. His fingers traced their trial before tapping the parchment on a small triangle. "And this is the pass we need to take, it'll be quite the journey into the scorched lands."

"The scorched lands, why would we travel through the scorched lands?" Questioned Clara as she looked over to Gully.

Gully glanced over and grinned. "Tis a shorter travel between where we are now and the grey orcs that control the pass are less of a threat then marching through the citadel of flames. Unless you are more afraid of orcs then you are fire?"

Corla stood gazing at the map then looked to Gully and Clara who seemed to be in dispute. "Alright you two shouldn't we be packing for the pass. I know we have time but we should hurry." She managed to say between the two of them bickering.

The Halfling simply smirked at her and gave a light gaze. "Don't you think I'd be much safer if we had more of an adventuring party?"

Not thinking Corla dropped what assertion she had held and nodded. "I suppose, have anyone in mind, Gully?"

"Since you've asked I believe a friend of mine, Gen Snarl scar works as a guard on the south end of the city." Gully replied.

"What kind of a name is Gen?" Clara said lightly, not meaning to sound rude.

Gully shook his head and waved his hand. "Just follow in tow, we'll be at the guard house in no time." He said as he walked around the table, pushing open the inns wooden doors and stepped into the street.

Corla and Clara followed with puzzled faces, silently they crept over the cobble roads as the golden sun climbed over the horizon. Across streets and down alleys they ventured until they stood in front of a large timber fence, housing a courtyard and a cabin. A crest hung on its gates, a bridge painted on its shield, that hung above the opening. The cabin its self was based on stone and built of wood, the thin windows shuttered closed and the door simple and plain. The only other features were a few stone benches on which an armored man sat, human in figure, resting in the courtyard.

Gully strode inside with a smile to greet the man, looking at him the guard gave a nod. "Say, is Sergeant Gen in?" Gully asked, the two girls standing quietly behind him.

Looking between the three he nodded again. "Yeah, Gen is in. The man might be sleeping, but go on in. And you got to leave your umm… Lady friends outside."

Clara couldn't look more displeased as she seemed to stare daggers at the guard.

Gully trotted inside as the two stood in the courtyard, but Clara spoke out. "What are we not good enough to walk in YOUR building!?"

Giving a grimace the young guard frowned. "I'm not rude, but we can't have non enlisted inside the barracks."

A blush came over Clara's face. "I'm sorry, I just- Wait, Gully isn't enlisted!"

"Gully is well known in most places as an adventurer." The guard replied.

And once again Clara turned red, this time turning away. "Sorry, I guess-"

The guard interrupted her. "Its alright miss, we all make mistakes. In fact that's why I'm on guard duty." He said with a laugh.

A few minutes passed before Gully and a large, armor plated man with shoulders broader then the human sized doorway and marks and scratches across his armor came almost stomping from the doorway. The two girls that now sat across the courtyard silently stared in awe at this giant who stood an entire foot over the human guard who rose and stiffened as the suited figured walked by and in front of Clara and Corla. Removing his helmet his tusked face full of rust colored fur and a flat black nose with deep eyes of dark crimson stared at them with a polite grin. "I am Gen Snarl Scar, Sergeant of the River Dale guard and retired adventurer from the Tusk Scar clan. Gully tells me you'll be needing my assistance?"

Swallowing her pride and fear that this large goblinoid could swallow her whole Corla stepped forward. "Y-yes. In fact we need a trained soldier like yourself to assist us in our journey."

Gen's lungs bellowed a deep chuckle. "Of course, I'd be happy to accompany a group of beginners. No offence of course."

And at that Clara scowled. "I'll have you know that I've studied my arts for more then three years now and my magic is not to be downgraded to such a low demeanor."

Gen looked over to her then to the human guard still standing as though he'd been frozen. "You there, Private, escort the others to the side of the yard. We've a contest to hold." His gaze returned to Clara. "Unless you wish to back down?"

Clara shook her head looking frustrated at the other three moved to the side of the small courtyard and Gen took his place on one side motioning for Clara to step to the other side. As she did, an angry look across her brow, Gen pulled a large pack from his back. "This is all the money I own sorceress, if you can best me. Its yours but if not, I only ask that you do not boast as though you are superior to those you encounter." Gen said, issuing his challenge.

She nodded. "I haven't met a blade that can stand up to me yet."

With an almost malicious grin Gen drew a hammer the size of a small child that had been strapped to his back. "Well then little one, find your mark."

Clara's right hand extended, as she gestured, pointing at Gen, a frozen bolt of icy power flew from the tip and flew toward the Hobgoblin. Striking his shoulder guard he looked over as the metal chilled. He placed the head of his hammer on the ground, the haft sticking up as he roved his hand to ungloved it and casually wipe the ice from his armor.

The sorceress stared at him but tried again, this time his thigh was struck, leaving Gen undamaged almost bored. He undid the straps on his armor letting it clank to the ground with a straight face as he revealed as set of loose clothes underneath. But this show of intimidation did not scare Clara as she began to chant.

Behind her was Corla, Gully and the guard. They stood there watching as Gully speculated. "Clara won't win. She's simply to arrogant."

Corla covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. "I think you're right." She said with a light smile. "What do you think?" She asked turning to the young man.

The guard looked at her. "Honestly the sergeant scares the ghost out of me, there is no way he'd let some wizard beat him."

Gen walked forward stepping in front of his weapon, unarmed and unarmored he cracked his knuckles before her Clara finished her strange chant, both hand pushed forward as a swirl of snow built in them and a dagger sized shard of crystal like ice flew towards Gen before he backhanded the icy blade, the sound of it shattering sounded like that of a thick window broken by stones.

A look of anger and frustration came to Clara as he strode close, his muscular figure within ten feet of her fragile frame. She jumped back, drawing a short blade from her belt buckle, taking a stance as she griped her tiny weapon between her fingers. Gen stood still close to her as he grins taking up a small stance as he raised his furry claws into tight fists. "Now were talking, come at me with your weapon then." Gen bellowed.

The sorceress lunged at him, her blade at the end of her fist as it lit with blue light of arcane might. Gen narrowed his eyes as she came close reaching forward as her arm stabbed its weapon into his upper left chest, the wound clotting with ice as Gen grabbed her arm and with a fanged grin threw her to the ground. The weapon still in his wound he took it from his body with a rather loud tearing sound as Clara writhed on the ground, her solar plexus wracked with shock as she struggled to breath.

Corla looked on in shock but stayed calm seeing Gully just grin smugly, while on the field Gen threw down her dagger next to her and crossed his arms. "That was a brave attempt at taking me down, and would've brought a lesser man to his knees." He said. "Now get to your feet, I don't think were done here."

Clara struggled to speak as she climbed to her feet. "N-not even." She said as her hand began to glow a pale white, a sword of energy forming in her hand as it solidified into steel. Gen, not intimidated smiled and cracked his knuckles with a flex of his mighty fists.

Taking her sword in both hands Clara swung brutally, but Gen was prepared for this as he sidestepped her mighty blow. "Come on, you've got more in you, fight me!" Gen taunted as he snapped her blade with a single stomp, the fear on her face now more present then the smug expression of self confidence.

Stepping back as Gen put on a grimace of disappointment, Clara placed a hand over her broken sword a small chant came from her lips as she focused on Gen. Then she took her blade in a grip like that of a stabbing implement and glared. Lunging forward she plunged the dagger into Gen's muscular shoulder before he could react.

The bugbear flinched as the blade hit him, then picked her up by the collar of her robes. "Good, your honestly doing good." He said as he tossed her back, the blade she held withering to dust as she let go of it.

"I'm more then doing good." She said as a purple sheen covered her in a curtain of mage armor. "Bring it you oversized goblin." She said firmly.

Gen chuckled and decided to end what he started as he pushed forward, his fist pressing through her force armor as he frowned, leaving Clara's world black as she thumped against the ground. He looked over to the guard, Gully and Corla.

Corla frowned covering her mouth, and Gully was shaking his head. But the young boy was calm as Gen spoke to him. "Get Dailik. He'll heal her, I'll be fine."

As he said this the young man nodded and rushed into the building as Corla walked over to Clara. "Why did you have to fight him? Why are you so self righteous?" She said leaning over Clara.

A short bearded man in red robes came hobbling out of the barracks, he looked old and grey like that of an elderly dwarf, his eyes barely visible from beneath his heavy brow as he scowled. "Ye got yerself another one did ya Capitan? Why ye got be sa' rough on the new ones?"

Gen looked to him and shook his head. "Because, you and I both know arrogance will get you killed in the field."

The dwarf walked to Clara's unconscious body, his stout legs taking short and slow strides toward her. He knelt down beginning to prey as he spread his hands over her. "Great Moridin I prey now for your healing to help this woman. Her wounds to mend and her spirit to lift, your hand to guide her in her journey. May the warmth of your steely embrace hold her and guide her path. The forge be praised in your name." He said as his hands began to glow a fiery orange, their low heat radiating over Clara as her eyes opened.

Seeing Corla over her, and Dailik holding her hand she looked over to her friend. "I didn't do that bad did I, for a sorcerer?" She said smirking, with a short laugh.

Gen strode over to her and smiled, his wounds still bleeding over his fur and he held out his hand. "Not at all young one, but you've much to learn before you defeat those who've had training like mine."

Taking his hand to help her from the ground she smiled back at him. "And what training have you had, since you could reach right threw my armor?" She asked.

Gen shook his head. "I've fought many mages in my time, and I've learned that it is mind over matter in defeating them. So I've adapted my training to suit my need to pierce there armor."

Clara nodded then looked to Corla who stood silently listening. "Shall we?" She said looking toward the road back to their accommodations before looking back to Gen. "Good fight, we'll see you tomorrow when we leave?"

Corla started to speak "Right I'll ju-" Before she was interrupted but Gen, who hadn't noticed her still standing there.

"Yes, I'll be coming with, I'll see you at the gates a length before high sun." He said then snorted and retreated to the barracks with Dailik.

Corla started up again. "Clara, Gully, did you two remember adventuring gear, rations, other things we hadn't had before hand.?"

Gully looked to her, as did Clara but only the Halfling spoke. "I'll have it arranged before we go, we'll take a manifest if that suites you."

She smiled at Gully and nodded. "We've more things to do before the day is done do we not?"

Clara put her hand on Corla's shoulder. "Of course but it is only morning, and we've good times to be had before we leave." She answered.

The elf's face had a look of confusion. "This is a time of dread, you humans are so strange to celebrate now."

Clara looked her in the eyes will a cold stare. "I'm nothing of the sort. In fact, I'm less accustomed to land at all." She said taking Corla's hand and touching it to her neck underneath the ring of her cape.

Corla almost recoiled at the feeling of slats along her neck, long and moist that breathed air. "I am of the Aventine people, we dwell beneath the water but I'm capable of surviving well on land as in water." Clara announced as she took Corla's hand from her neck and let go of it.

Gully looked between the two as they spoke and waited for them to finish before he spoke with a smile on his face. "I believe you two are missing an important role in our little party, so before I forget we should look for Yarik."

Corla looked to him, a blank expression dominating her face. "I've only heard that name, doesn't he run a temple?"

Gully seemed displeased with her comment, a small frown forming. "You could call it that, or to his God it would be his temple. Maybe I should go alone."

"You do that, I've wounded pride to tend to." She said grabbing Corla by the arm as she pulled her out of the courtyard.

The guard who had sat back in his resting position looked over to Gully as he walked over to the gate with a low sigh. "You're not really about to go to the slums are you?" He said looking toward the Halfling.

Not looking back he smiled. "Its where Yarik is and it's where I need to go isn't it young man?"

"I heard he eats little boys and girls don't behave. But I was told that when I was younger, so that I'd stay in line." He retorted with a smirk.

Gully gave a slight chuckle. "He isn't that horrid. I'll introduce you, but you'll need to appear more suitable for the slums area."

The guard nodded, taking off his helmet to reveal short blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. His fair skin set well with his hair, but he looked thin and breakable. Un strapping his breastplate and removing his arming jacket to reveal his bare chest he pulled a thin strip of cloth from inside wrapping it around his torso and shoulders. Next he tore his greaves from his dull brown, burlap leggings, keeping his boots on to protect his feet.

Shaking his head Gully looked over. "Where did you hail from before the guard station?" He asked in a polite tone.

Looking over as he took another strip from his pockets and wrapped his fists he answered. "Exactly where we're headed."

"You should probably carry a weapon, even if concealed, I would not want an innocent death because of my ignorance." Gully said as he grinned.

The boy tapped his boot and rolled up his pant leg, a crude shank stuck into his boot between the grey guard issue socks and the leather boots. With a grin he pulled it out. It was the size of a kitchen knife, made of carved and filled bone. The handle was wrapped in what appeared to be string and the crude pommel was a stone tied to weight the hilt.

The Halfling looked over in disgust. "What exactly is that?"

"You like it, I made it from a dead fox and a few other things I found?" The young man asked.

Gully shook his head and tossed him a long, serrated blade made of a light metal. "That weapon is insufficient, take this, it is yours now."

Looking over the blade in awe he could see his reflection in the strange silvery knife. He glanced up and saw Gully slowly sauntering out of the yard, and quickly followed in tow throwing away his shank and strapping his new blade to his thigh.

They wondered threw streets and allies, traveling down hills and across crowded morning roads full of merchants and customers. Gully led the boy deeper and deeper into the city into slums crawling with rats and roaches and the small buildings were crowded together and the filth gathered between narrow paths and in dark corners. The sun seemed to disappear under the tall building filled to the brim with tenants as smog rose over the tightly packed slums from burning barrels. They walked until they were deep into the dark crevasse of the city, in a long alley with a single door that read 'Gym' carved in crude letters above the door.

Gully walked down the path way through the clutter of the narrow urban canyon, stepping over rags and rotting food as he approached the large wooden door bound in iron.

It hung from crooked hinges, a single eye slat, poorly cut and barred sat head level for the guard who followed behind him.

Looking around the young man glanced back. "This is a lot further then I've ever had to live."

The Halfling turned back, facing the man and smiled. "Well, its where no one bothers to go. All the lowest forms of society live here, from scavengers to the homeless, crooks and thieves, and even a rumored mad alchemist who gives discounted grafts from the victims he takes during the night."

Cringing the guard looked away. "That is just horrifying. How do you know all of this, did you used to do adventuring here!?"

Gully looked at him and chuckled. "You may make assumptions but that isn't what we're here for."

Nodding the guard looked at the door and gave a slight nock. The slit opened, then fell to the floor with a loud clang, the eyes behind it locked onto the thin human outside, their red rimed black globes staring beyond their target. "Who are you?" A voice in a dark tone asks.

The guard stuttered as he answered, the intimidating eyes staring at him. "S-Sven, I'm h-here with Gully, to see Yarik." Sven said quaking in his boots.

The door opened, a large man with black eyes and red skin stood, arms extended to show them in. Sven walked quietly into a large room, supported by simple stone pillars. The ceiling was ten feet up and the building was open with a few people stood circling the center. Sven walked to the crowd peering over shoulders and looking into what everyone was standing around for.

In the center of the crowded room was two shirtless men, brawling with bare fists. The first was an orc, green with beastly features and feral looking eyes. He looked as though he would slaughter those who stepped in his mighty wake, his bulging limbs and fierce posture like that of a stalking lion. He could easily crush those who opposed him.

The other was a human, muscular and built he stood defiant against the orc. Bruises lined his square face and cuts tarnished his torso. A holly symbol of the god of slaughter adorned his neck as he rose up from a crouching posture to throw an uppercut, his brown hair flowing behind his blue eyes as his body moved forward.

The orc caught his fist and with a mighty blow to the sternum a loud crack sounded in the crowded space. But this didn't stop the intimidating creature from striking again, this time against the holy symbol. The sound of cracking bone and squished organs sounded as the iron holy symbol crumbled against the mans chest. The orc roared a vicious and primal scream above the broken man. "This heretic would dare to rise against me, to claim that my god wishes to strike me down. This infidel would speak lies!"

Slinging the now lifeless corpse by the arm outside the crowd he donned a simple breast plate and took up a brutal mace. "This church is my land, my home and my right to keep. None shall doubt me."

Gully stepped out from behind Sven. "I do not doubt you Yarrik, only ask that your god grant me safe passage to the fields that so graciously bestow his blessing upon those who walk them."

From anger to joy, Yarrik's face changed. Looking down at the Halfling as the crowd silently dispersed, now only Yarrik, Sven, and Gully stood there. Turning to greet the Halfling the Orc Saluted, his fist against his chest. "Gully, my brother in arms. What brings you?"

"Besides the rematch I owe you?" Gully responded. "We are in need of a healer."

Brutishly, Yarrik's eyes turned from a light joy to an annoyed scowl. "You know I am no healer small one. I live only to slaughter the unworthy."

Gully smirked at his reply and nodded. "Ah, but I also know you may use scrolls. That which I have many of."

Sneering the Orc grinned. "Then you are to defeat me if you wish my service."

Gully nodded, signaling Sven to move back. The stage cleared as the frail looking Halfling smiled almost a toothed grin, his shadow squirming free from the ground on which he stood. "You've chosen a fate that would shame a man, one that would render a warrior useless and drop a holy to his knees." Gully said with a toothed grin.

The Orc drew his mace made of a skull and bone fragments glued to it. His weapon clanged against his armor as he roared toward the Halfling, charging him face first as he moved swiftly, the air parting like a curtain in his wake.

The shadow of Yarrik came over gully as he struck downwards, his mace slamming against the stone floor as Gullies body flowed through his shadow like a river of dark mist, appearing behind him. A dagger sunk deep between Yarriks shoulder blades as gully struck, and the Orcs legs filled with shadow, gullies creeping doom slowly taking him.

Yarriks muscles screamed and pleaded for him to stop moving, but he would not as his eyes glazed into a bright red cutting the world around them as he raged. Turning to strike Gully the clever Halfling knew his attack was coming, he moved to avoid the cleaving blow as it sundered the stone floor, the tiny dagger plunging into Yarriks chest as the Halfling drew another and slashed across his arms.

Tiny cuts lined the Orcs body as he was consumed by the darkness of Gullies guile. Yarrik felt weak, his knees gave out as the Halfling now stood over his body and the world faded to blackness, unconsciousness taking him until he slowed to an utter halt.

The Orc was lined with tiny cuts and a single stab wound, none of which were fatal but still he laid there beaten and struck down as Gully walked to a pillar his shadow merging back with him as he stood there. "Sven, you saw nothing here today but a duel between friends."

Sven stared at him nodding. "R-right, but what was that?" He said a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Gully looked up to him as he cleaned his blades. "I am a shadow dancer, and that was something you should hope to avoid when fighting me."


End file.
